


If I Should Die Before I Wake

by LadyBeckett



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBeckett/pseuds/LadyBeckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written back in 2008 for the "If I Should Die Before I Wake" contest over at Fanlib. This is from James Norrington's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Should Die Before I Wake

If I should die before I wake  
My soul would be free from this living hell,  
I would no longer feel misery or heartache  
To Elizabeth, I would bid farewell;

I would be free from Beckett's dominion  
I would die a true and honorable man,  
For my soul, I would find redemption  
I would not be bound to the Dutchman;

I would hope to be remembered  
For my deeds in my previous life,  
And not solely be remembered  
For causing all this strife.


End file.
